3016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Gift Season!)
Storms Hurricane Azure-Azul-Crash Hurricane Azure formed out of a low pressure system and intensified as it crossed between the Bahamas and the Florida Peninsula. The Category 1 Hurricane moved southwestward and impacted Cuba before curving towards Jamaica. Azure recurved and moved southwest again, becoming a Category 2, and then Azure impacted Nicaragua and Costa Rica. As the system crossed into the eastern Pacific, the system was renamed 'Azul.' Azul quickly weakened to a Category 1 and then into a Tropical Storm. Over warmer waters, the system re-intensified to a Category 2 and then impacted Mexico, crossing back into the Atlantic. The system was re-renamed Crash upon entrance to the Atlantic, before hugging the coast as a Tropical Storm. Crash then impacted Mexico as a 70mph Tropical Storm and dissipated. Hurricane Bob The origins of Bob can be traced to a tropical wave emerging off of the Senagalese coast. The wave moved towards Caracas before recurving, and appeared as a system of interest soon after. The system became very strong and was repeatedly expected to become a Tropical Storm. The wave gained winds of over 75mph, and 500km SSE of Houston, Texas, the wave was named Hurricane Bob. Bob skipped Tropical Depression and Storm phase, as the hurricane was already at hurricane strength. Bob turned to face Tampa, and moved towards the Floridian coast. The impact was very light as residents had ample time to prepare for the hurricane. Just off of the eastern coast, the system transitioned to an extratropical cyclone and quickly dissipated. Bob spent his entire life at Category 1 Hurricane intensity. Tropical Storm Darren What would become Darren formed out of a merger of a non-tropical low and a tropical wave off of the African coast. The NHC first noted this system's potential for development as it started to develop convection. After eighteen hours, the system was designated as Tropical Depression 3. After another eighteen hours, the NHC recognized that TD3 had strengthened into a Tropical Storm and named it Darren. One day later, the system began extratropical transition, just as it reached peak intensity. The NHC tracked the system until it made landfall over Morocco and dissipated. Hurricane Emma Hurricane Emma was a long-lived and destructive hurricane which affected Jamaica, Cuba, Haiti, and the Bahamas. Hurricane Emma developed from a tropical wave merging with a non-tropical low and north-east of Caracas, the system developed into Tropical Depression 4. After quite a while (which angered some enthusiasts *cough* SM *cough*) TD4 intensified into Tropical Storm Emma. Tropical Storm Emma, southsoutheast of Jamaica, started to rapidly intensify over warm waters and nearly no shear. Within 24 hours, Emma became a Major Hurricane, and one day after, made landfall in Jamaica as a Category 4 Hurricane. Emma went through a small eyewall replacement cycle for 18 hours before re-intensifying and becoming a Category 4 once more, causing huge swells in Haiti and Cuba. Soon after, the hurricane intensified into a Category 5, and maintained intensity for 2 days whilst making landfall on the Bahamas. Emma began an eyewall replacement cycle that it would never recover from. As it moved northwards, shear intensified and Emma began to weaken. Emma weakened to a Category 3, and further into a category 2 before turning east, briefly re-intensifying, but then she quickly de-intensified to a Category 1. Emma then made landfall on Bermuda as a Category 1 and became a remnant low soon after. Hurricane Floyd On July 17, a tropical wave emerged from the Senegalese-Mauritanian coast. Six hours later, the NHC noticed the emerged wave, and noted that it had all characteristics of a Tropical Depression, as well as a ship report from Cape Verde - Dakar cargo ship reporting 30mph winds. Advisories were initiated at 0000z July 18. At 1200z, Tropical Depression 5 was upgraded to Tropical Storm Floyd and Tropical Storm Warnings, as well as Hurricane Watches, were issued for all of Cape Verde as the system moved west. At 0000z, July 19, Floyd made landfall upon Cape Verde. The system made three subsequent landfalls before briefly intensifying to a hurricane. The system was then downgraded based on convection and upgraded again. Over the warm, open waters of the South North Atlantic, Floyd began to slowly intensify. Soon, Floyd intensified into the season's second major hurricane. As Floyd moved towards the Antilles, it went through a small eyewall replacement cycle before reintensifying to a Category 3 and soon to a Category 4, making landfall near San Juan, Puerto Rico. Floyd, moving south of Hispaniola, continued to intensify to a Category 5, causing heavy swells on Hispaniola's south coast before decimating Jamaica and the Jamaican coastline. As Floyd turned towards its next target, Cuba, it started to weaken due to an eyewall replacement cycle. Floyd still heavily impacted Cuba, before weakening to a Category 3 and smashing into Miami, its next US target. Floyd then weakened to a Category 2, heading northeast and intensifying once more, becoming a Category 5 east of North Carolina, causing heavy swells along the coast. Floyd maintained intensity as it moved north, before weakening over slightly colder SSTs. Floyd made landfall in Newfoundland as a Category 3 Major Hurricane, before weakening and becoming extratropical. As an extratropical cyclone, Floyd moved far to the east, making landfall on Ireland as a Category 3 - equivalent extratropical. It then weakened heavily and made landfall on Scotland, being absorbed by Storm Gwyneth. Category:Gift seasons